urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Anton Strout
Anton Strout — Author Website Official Website: Ant-ology About the Author When not plotting against his mortal enemy Patrick Rothfuss, Anton Strout is the author of the Simon Canderous urban fantasy series for Ace Books including Dead To Me, Deader Still, Dead Matter and Dead Waters. His new series with Ace Books is entitled The Spellmason Chronicles. Alchemystic is first in the series with the upcoming second book Stonecast due out on 9/24/12. He is also the host and curator of content for The Once & Future Podcast, a weekly show that focuses on discussions with other working writers. His other writing has appeared in a variety of anthologies—some of which include Simon Canderous tie-in stories—including: Boondocks Fantasy, The Dimension Next Door, A Girl’s Guide to Guns & Monsters, Pandora’s Closet, Spells of the City, and Zombie Raccoons & Killer Bunnies, Spells of the City, Boondocks Fantasy, After Hours: Tales from the Ur-Bar, and the upcoming Human For A Day . He currently lives outside New York City in the haunted corn maze that is New Jersey (where nothing paranormal ever really happens, he assures you). In his scant spare time, he is an always writer, sometimes actor, sometimes musician, occasional RPGer, and the world’s most casual and controller-smashing video gamer. He also works in the exciting world of publishing, and yes, it is as glamorous as it sounds. He can be found lurking the darkened hallways of www.antonstrout.com. ~ Goodreads | Anton Strout Trademark Style Series To expand the table, right-press or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Genre Key: UF=Urban Fantasy, RUF=Romantic Urban Fantasy, Noir-UF=Noir Urban Fantasy, YA-UF=Young Adult Urban Fantasy, UF-SF=Urban Fantasy/Sci-Fi, UF-Hor=Urban Fantasy-Horror, PA-UF=Post-Apocalyptic-UF, Dys-UF=Dystopian Urban Fantasy, Mil-UF=Military-Urban Fantasy, SP=Steam Punk Other Writings Anthologies: * "Lupercalia" in A Girl's Guide to Guns and Monsters (2010) Cover Artists * Spellmason Chronicles series: Blake Morrow * Simon Canderous series: Don Sipley Publishing Information * Publishers: Ace Books * Author Pages: Awards Quotes Quotes - Anton (Hightstown, NJ) (showing 1-1 of 1) ~ GR Trivia External References Bibliography: *Mad Scribings: ~ Author: books *Simon Canderous series by Anton Strout ~ GR *The Spellmason Chronicles series by Anton Strout ~ GR *A Girl's Guide to Guns and Monsters - Anthology ~ GR *Anton Strout - FF *Anton Strout - Summary Bibliography - ISFdb Summaries: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Anton Strout: Simon Canderous *Dark Urban Fantasy: Simon Canderous - Anton Strout Interviews and Guest Posts: *Interview with Anton Strout *Miscellany *Author Interview & Giveaway: Simon Canderous by Anton Strout | Dark Faerie Tales *Interrogate the Author: Starring Anton Strout | Urban Fantasy Land *Stonecast Blog Tour: Interview with Adult Urban Fantasy Author, Anton Strout!!! | *Interview & Contest: Anton Strout » Romancing the Book *Ten Questions About Stonecast, By Anton Strout « terribleminds: chuck wendig *The Curious Case of Anton Strout *The Big Idea: Anton Strout | Whatever *SciFi & Fantasy Reviews – SciFiChick - Guest Post: Anton Strout *Urban Fantasy Investigations: Interview: Stonecast by Anton Strout *Release Day Interview & Contest With Anton Strout | Wicked Lil Pixie Reviews *Drops of Crimson - Anton Strout interview *Anton Strout Interview | Flames Rising Horror & Dark Fantasy Webzine *AletheaKontis.com » Blog Archive » MoA&A Interview #20: Anton Strout *Library Dad: Anton Strout Interview Video Interviews: *▶ Crazy Sexy Geeks - Amber Benson & Anton Strout new fiction - YouTube Articles: *Cover Art: Incarnate by Anton Strout (Ace Books) | Shadowhawk's Shade Author: *Home ~ Author website *Anton Strout - Wikipedia *Anton Strout (Author of Dead To Me) ~ Goodreads *Anton Strout | LinkedIn Community: *(3) Anton Strout *What is Essential is Invisible to the Eye ~ Live Journal *Anton Strout (antonstrout) on Twitter Gallery: Spellmason Chronicles series Alchemystic (The Spellmason Chronicles -1).jpg|1. Alchemystic (2012–The Spellmason Chronicles) by Anton Strout—art by Blake Morrow|link=http://www.antonstrout.com/Writings.html Stonecast (2013) Spellmason Chronicles #2.png|2. Stonecast (2013) Spellmason Chronicles #2—by Anton Strout—art by Blake Morrow|link=http://www.antonstrout.com/Writings.html 3. The Incarnate (Sept 30, 2014).png|3. The Incarnate (Sept 30, 2014) by Anton Strout—art by Blake Morrow|link=http://www.antonstrout.com/Writings.html Gallery: Simon Canderous series Dead To Me (Simon Canderous -1) by Anton Strout.jpg|Dead To Me (Simon Canderous #1) by Anton Strout|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/1823237.Dead_To_Me Deader Still (Simon Canderous #2) by Anton Strout.jpg|Deader Still (Simon Canderous #2) by Anton Strout|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/3671826-deader-still Dead Matter (Simon Canderous #3) by Anton Strout.jpg|Dead Matter (Simon Canderous #3) by Anton Strout|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6648578-dead-matter Dead Waters (Simon Canderous #4) by Anton Strout.jpg|Dead Waters (Simon Canderous #4) by Anton Strout|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/8429688-dead-waters Category:Authors Category:Male Authors